Here comes Daddy
by Blue'n'BlackRavens
Summary: Raven's Father is back! This time bigger, better and badder then before. And he isn't going down without a fight. As the Titans fight against the rising evil, Raven is slowly but surely being corrupted by her demon side. Its a race against time to save the world and Raven but can they save both? A RobRae story (be warned not very good at fluff) Rating T to be on the safe side R
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: This is my first FanFiction so like yeah, go easy please :D)

Smoke the same colour of the darkest part of the soul rose endlessly above the smoldering pits of lava, bubbling on the steaming surface. Red dirt covered the floor a slight path had been created long before from the thousands who had walked through in the past. Either side were rough dry boulders as big as a bus, small shawdows darted around catching the corner of your eye, whispers and sinister giggles echoing each other. Puddles of fire dotted the hostile environment though unlike normal it changed colour as it flickered from a midnight black to a blood red. Suddenly a roar shook the ground resulting in a few rocks cumbling from a unseen volcano, and looking in font a waterfall which in stead of water had lava crashing down to a giant lake a enormous red hand opened and shortly later a demon known as Trigon stepped out to the land. Just as quickly he turned into a black smoky shadow warping its shape and size so quickly it was a blur of movement. Until finally it settled and a man with short neat black hair and dark quick eyes, he was tanned and tall wearing a smart blazer the colour of coal with a matching trousers and tie, and a crisp red shirt with expensive looking polished shoes.

He looked down at his hand admiring himself and the same sinister roar that only moments before had caused a small avalanche, this time the fires seemed to grow brighter and the lava seemed to heat up , the temperature seemed to rise and what seemed like hundreds volcanos began to erupt.

As he walked forward the shadows clung to him, "if you thought it was over. You were very wrong" the man spoke his voice sounding like a sword scraping against stone. He continued "im coming. This time stronger, more powerful. This time im cant lose. Because this time you and your precious dimension and friends cant stop me. No matter how hard you try you cant get away and this time nomone can stop me. But of course you in such desperation you will try, and you know what?" the man was still slowly walking forward closing in. "I want you to try. I want you to desperately ran around and to actually believe that you have a chance. So then when I win, I can enjoy the look on your face and that small gleamer of hope vanishing as you realise that THIS TIME YOU LOSE!" by the time he had finished he was standing only a step away.

He reached out and twirled a strand of your hair around his finger, he dropped it and walked away "oh and surprise, you havent changed a bit. You will always be daddys little girl. We can catch up, you know once the earth his mine." with that he stepped back into the pit of lava and the scene around became hazy and your mind becomes disorientated then your knees bluckle the whispers and giggles of unseen demons return. The crackle of Trigons laugh fill your head as you stare up into the dark smoke above then everything goes black.

(A/N: okay I know this was really short and bad but it was just to set the scene. It will get better I promise! :D)


	2. Chapter 2

A girl sat up in a pitch black room, beads of sweat rolling down her forehead breathing heavily. Her mind racing of the nightmare she had, though her shaken mind knew that it was no made up fiction that her subconscious had created, she new it was a vision. A message from her father. She threw her navy blue covers off her and grabbed her cloak, she walked through the door and looked out the window. She knew it was late around 1am but it was a Saturday which meant that the boys did their stupid 'boys night' and normally herself and Starfire would find them asleep on the sofa with junk food littered around them in the morning.

As she quickly reached the doors to the common room she saw her idea was right Cyborg, Robin, and BeastBoy were asleep, their video game flashing with the ironic words 'game over'. Her hand hit the light switch and the room was brought to life, "huh?! Whats going on?" Robins groggy vioce asked sitting up "yeah, ever heard of let a sleeping dog lie?" BeastBoy quizzed as he turned himself into a dog. Cyborg rubbed his head and turned around "hey Raven why did you-" he stopped once his eyes met Ravens her face was full of panic. Robin quickly picked up on this and also and stood up "Raven? You dont look so good? Are you okay?" Raven stood still her head was trying to say something but she was at a loss, how could she possibly tell her friends that her demonic father has returned and bigger and better then before? So instead she shook her head and put her arm against the wall to keep her balance she had go fight the urge to fall down and curl into a weeping heap.

"Raven?!" All three ran over, Robin and BeastBoy helped her over to the edge of the sofa wiping away the litter. "Get Starfire." Robin ordered Cyborg, and within minutes Cyborg returned with a worried Starfire. "Raven you are ok yes?" she asked her voice full of sympathy. Raven struggled to put her words together, "yes. No. Hes back." Robin kneeled beside her "whose back?" her eyes locked with his "Trigon" she whispered. "No!" BeastBoy said, "Please Raven does that mean that you are again the Gem for his terrible plan?" Starfire questioned. Raven shook her head "no". Cyborg smiled "thats good then! How is he now getting here now though?" Raven sighed "thats the point. Hes already here" This shocking news earned a unison gasp from the group.

"Okay Raven tell us from the beginning" Robin asked, he had gathered everyone by the dinning area in which everyone was sitting around the table. Raven who looked deathly pale, sighed and she shakenly started her story though she stared at her lap the whole walked the Titans through her vision what she saw and heard, she told them about the smoke and fire, and about the whispers and giggles and the part were her voice was almost lost, when Trigon appeared before her own violet eyes. "If he did not need you then how did he possibly already be here?" Starfire asked, Raven pulled up her hood "theres loop holes, they are in every universe and dimension he must of manipulated them to somehow come here. I should of realised he would try this!" at her last sentence the cupboards blew off their hinges. Starfire shook her head "it was not your fault Raven you didnt know" Starfire put her hand on Ravens shoulder, but Raven stood up and walked over to the window, and tilted her head and stared at the rising sun orange smuged into the horizon while the top of the sky was still a watercolour blue.

"If he could just manipulate the loop hole thingys why didnt he just do that before?" BeastBoy said puzzled, Raven shook her head "the loop holes have always existed, even before Trigon. But they disappear, re-disappear, open and close randomly, its impossible to tell were they would turn up, and impossible to tell were you would end up if you went through one. Not even Trigon could control them to his power. Well until now." Raven looked back at the group. "if he's here why is everything normal?" Robin stepped forward "because he can only get a part of of him through, the longer hes here more of him passes through the loop holes which means the more powerful he gets" Raven replied. "so all we need to do is destroy the loop hole?" Cyborg asked, Raven sighed "its not that easy, you cant destroy a loop hole it cant be done" Cyborg carried on "but you didnt think loop holes could be controlled but Trigon has done it? Maybe there is a way?" Raven who was getting irritated by the questions so she crossed her arms "okay then so lets assume that there is a way to destroy one, it could still backfire and instead destroy everything on both sides, and if it didnt it would mess up the fabric of our dimension, and probably lose reality and life as we know it". BeastBoy held his arms up in surrender "okay, bad idea".

Raven who had grew tired of talking as-well as she felt her emotions were going to cause havoc if she stayed so she quickly walked past them and out the automatic doors, as she began walking down the corridor she heard the doors give another soft woosh. She already knew who it was "Robin I dont want to talk about it anymore". Robin caught up with her and stood infront, "okay, but what about you Raven? Are you ok?" Raven thought it was a pretty stupid question but she answered in her normal monotone voice "if you dont count the fact that the overlord of the underworld who just happens to be my father has made his way through Azar knows how many loop holes to come to Earth and destory everything, not to mention the fact that demons are going to follow their demonic leader and help him take over world and any other planets in this sector. But apart from that Robin, yeah im fine." Raven looked down suddenly taking a interest in the floor, Robin put his hand under her chin and gently lifted her head to look at his, "Raven, everything will be okay we have defected Trigon once and we can do it again. I dont care if I have to go back into hell to come get you a thousand times over." At this Raven gave a slight smile and put her hand on Robins which was still under her chin "Thanks" at that she let go of his hand and walked round him, back down the corridors and into the comfort of the shawdows.


	3. Chapter 3

First I dont own anything. (I forgot to say it in the last 2 chapters)

Raven walked into her eerie room and collapsed on her bed out of frustration. Suddenly a sharp pain entered her head, Raven clutched both sides and gritted her teeth trying to keep her emotions in check. Images flashed past mainly of Azarath and its destruction, she also saw Azar, her mother and people she knew from her childhood, the faces of a number of demons and followers of Church of Blood, the Earth but lava and rumble covering the surface, her friends hurt by the evil around them. The last image was Trigon and his evil crackle echoing in her ears. Ravens eyes snapped open and Raven sat up with a slight headache her heart was racing, she had to find that loop hole.

For the second time today Raven rushed into the common room for her friends. She wasnt going to tell them what she saw, it wasnt important to them. She already knew that they would be doing whatever they could to help. However Raven knew it would be of no help.

"Raven! You have thought of an idea?yes?" Starfire enquired. Raven shook her head "not exactly." Robin frowned "okay, we will take what ever you have. Sit down and perhaps we can help" gesturing to a seat. Raven sat down by the table which was piled high with books (mainly hers) and papers, notes and artifacts from the last time Trigon payed the Earth a visit. Ravens caught the eye of a small transparent bag with the golden Ring Of Azar inside, broke into five pieces.

"Okay..." Raven started noticing her friends were paying very close attention, she continued "well we have to get Trigon through the loop hole he used to get here." Everyone blinked. Raven realised that it wasnt the best save-the-world plan but it was all she had. "Well... Its a start" Cyborg said trying to stay positive. "Yeah, but we cant exactly say 'hey Trigon would you mind stepping in whatever loop hole you come from?'" Beastboy challenged. Cyborg smiled "of course not. We would say 'please could you step into what ever loop hole you came from?'" Robin sent them both a glare, then looked back to Raven "okay so when we do get him through, then what?" Raven did notice that he hadn't said 'if' we get him through, he purposely used the words 'when we get him through'. Raven shrugged "we close it some how." Beastboy shook his head "wooh! You said we couldnt close it?" Raven sighed "no. I said we couldn't destroy it. Theres a difference between closing a loop hole and destroying one."

"How would we close it?" Starfire asked Raven looked down she hadn't worked that out yet, "im not sure, because Trigon will also be trying go keep it open." Starfire looked at Beastboy, Beastboy looked at Cyborg, Cyborg looked at Robin, and Robin looked at Raven. "So our plan is to get the Trigon into the hole of loop and then close it?" Starfire questioned, Raven nodded she knew her plan had quite a few flaws but it would have to do.

"Okay, so what now?" Cyborg asked. Beastboy smiled "simple. We eat breakfast, im starving!" Starfire glanced out the window "If it is morning, then why does it look like night?" Everyone looked out the windows too, while they were talking they hadn't noticed black smokey clouds circling in the sky with red lightening running through the darkness. A sinister thick mist had developed making visibility difficult. "No." Raven whispered, as they all made their way to the windows. "We have to get to the city to make sure everything is okay!" Robin said as he turned to run out the doors. "Umm... Dude, before you go you might wanna check this out." Beastboy said as he pointed to the darkest part of the clouds, Robin squinted his eyes and frowned "What the-". He saw what seemed to be four men, riding creatures made from a dark metallic silver aura, but flying towards the city weaving in and out the smoke with ease. "Are those?..." Starfire began, Raven nodded staring start ahead "the four horseman of the apocalypse. "


	4. Chapter 4

I dont own teen titans

"We have to get to the city!" Robin yelled, Starfire looked at the smoke building outside "How? Once outside our vision will surely be of no use?" she stated. Robin realised she was right, the group turned to Raven for answers "I- I dont know?" Starfire suddenly perked up "I have an idea!" Cyborg smiled "Lets hear it!"

A black raven dived in and out the black cloud and red lightening, it would of camouflaged perfectly but lime green beams highlighted where it was. "Great idea Star!" Beastboy shouted through the wind. Starfire nodded out of appreciation as she shot another volley of starblots, "my starbolts seem to becoming dimmer?" Starfire shouted worryingly. Raven who was standing on the edge trying to sense anything else hiding in the clouds, "its not your starbolts, the clouds are the dark parts of the soul. Its why its so thick, soon no light will be able to pierce through the darkness. Not even a thousand starbolts." she said in her usual montone vioce. Beastboy gulped "what about a million starbolts?" he replied to the silhouette he guessed was Raven. He got his answer "Beastboy, not even a billion."

Robin sumbled towards Ravens vioce careful not to step over the edge. He soon grabbed her arm and found her hand then gave a reassuring squeeze. Raven gave one back "everything is going to be okay" Robin said in a vioce only Raven could hear, "I hope so" she replied. Soon enough the Titans were in the city centre luckily they hadnt had a run in with the four horsemen, the smoke was much thinner there for some reason, but the Titans were wondering if they would of prefered to see darkness then what they saw. The roads and paths had been uprooted leaving a redish brown sand, the street signs and lamp posts had crashed to the ground, cars were just a wreck of metal and glass while fire were burning down buildings. "What happened?" Beastboy asked, "Demons" Raven answered. "Where is everyone?" Starfire urgently questioned. Everyone looked around there wasnt a single person, unlike last time no one was a stone statue there wasnt any sign of the busy rush of people that the Titans were used too. Raven pointed to the sky "the souls didnt just appear". Everyone looked up "you mean-" Cyborg began asking but thought he would rather not know. Robins eyes widened "And this has happened all over the world?" Raven nodded. Starfire whimpered, "we're too late!" Cyborg yelled out of frustration and sat on the floor with his head in his hands. "how come we didnt get sucked into the big black cloud?" Bestboy wondered. "Im not sure. Maybe Titans Tower was just skipped over, or maybe I subconsciously shielded you." Raven replied standing slightly away from her friends. Beastboys eyes widened and looked at the sky then at Raven and gulped "in that case, thanks".

"We have to find Trigon and get everything back to normal!" Robin demanded. "Can we? Y'know get everything normal again? Is it even possible?" Beastboy gloomily said as he joined Cyborg on the floor. "Yeah, I mean we dont have a city to save, and neither do we have people!" Cyborg said just a gloomy as Beastboy. Robin gave both boys a hand and pulled them both up "we can do it! We thought we couldnt last time but we did! And this times no different, it might seem like theirs no point but it seemed that way before. This time theres only one difference we are going to make sure Trigon doesnt come back. Not ever." Starfires eyes light up on Robins encouraging speech, "yes! We shall be victorious!" as she slightly lifted from the ground. Robin crossed his arms and looked at their destroyed city "you think after all this you could make everything normal again, Raven?" Silence. Robin frowned "Raven?" he asked as he turned, "RAVEN" Starfire screamed. Raven was knelt on the floor clutching her head, her image was flickering from her usual self, to her demonic half. Her blue cloak becoming red and at the bottom looking torn and slightly burnt, her skin seemed to become more pale and shadows circling around her and the shadows of her cloak seeping past, a second pair of eyes came to view having a burning red colour. Raven gritted her teeth, as images of demons trashing the city and the world, as people become corrupted and turned into a black cloud funneling into the sky.

Robin stepped forward worried and put his hand on her shoulder, as soon as they touched Raven usual self began taking control once more her mind filled with her life as a titan and what made her human. The images stopped quickly and Raven slumped to the floor her head was racing, Robin and Cyborg helped her back up. "Raven! You are okay?" Starfire asked, Raven nodded "Im fine." As she straighted her self out. "Okay the sooner we find Trigon the better" Cyborg decided. "Yes, you are sure you are okay, Raven?" Starfire questioned, Raven gave a quick nod and stepped forward however her head was still dizzy and so she stumbled luckily Robin grabbed her and pulled her back on her feet. "Thanks" Raven blushed, "Oh err its okay" Robin said his face going a red which matched his traffic light uniform perfectly. Cyborg interrupted "Alright where are we looking first?" Raven looked around "we have to find that loop hole Trigons coming through." Starfire gave a soft hum trying to think "perhaps we should look around the city?" Raven slowly nodded "yeah, thats a good idea. Trigon would have the loop hole heavily guarded, theres no demons here which means the loop hole isnt here" Raven said as she started walking towards the next street. Everyone followed her, Beastboy gave a soft sigh "lets go find some demons"

A/N: please review! :)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I dont own anything. XD

It didn't take them long to find some demons, the Titans turned down the street where 'Video Dome' should of been and where the Titans would usually rent their movies. However now the everything was demolished, and the smoke was a lot more heavy but unlike the smoke in the sky it simply looked like cigarette smoke.

"Wow. Someone likes their cigars!" Beastboy choked. Starfire gave a cough of agreement "do you suppose there are demons here?" Raven looked at her friends "yeah, they are called Furies. They are dangerous but not upper level." Cyborg tried to see through the smoke but it was far to thick, "any good tips?" he hoped he would get a simple trick but Ravens shake of the head left him wondering how they were going to get through this. "Just dont breathe in the smoke they ex-hale" Raven told them as she closed her eyes trying to sense where the Furies where. Robin decided to bite "why?"

Raven opened her eyes "because Furies are demons who act as the judge and jury of the Underworld. They execute anyone they consider as a evil doer. They act with no restrict on what type of person they kill as punishment. Every person, monster, villain and pyscoth we fought were considered evil acts. And in their eyes we are all seen as guilty. So if you in-hale the smoke they breathe out you will hear every voice of every person we fought or even the vioces of anyones car or property we damaged. Just those vioces alone can kill you, and if they dont then the smoke becomes poisonous and that most definitely will."

Beastboy eyes widened "so even though we were helping they see it as causing harm and violence?" Raven nodded "pretty much". Beastboy slumped "that sucks", Starfire who was looking at the smoke suspiciously slightly turned her head toward her friends "but why kill us for it?" she asked. Raven also looked at the smoke "because you cant cause violence if your dead now can you?"

The Titans swallowed their fears of what they would find through the fog and decided to brave the eerie smoke. They thought they should hold each others hand to make sure they didnt get separated. Raven went first, then Robin, Cyborg, Starfire and Beastboy.

As soon the smoke engulfed the exist from where they had just stood it wasnt long before figures and silhouettes appeared, darting around them brushing against them every now and then. Beastboy gulped "uh dude?" he said trying to sound more confident then he really was. Giggles echoed through the mist and the sound of soft breathing seeped through the smoke sending chills up their spines, it was becoming clear they were becoming surrounded. Whispers in a different language made them all turn their heads quickly trying to catch a glimpse of them. All except Raven who unlike the others her eyes were closed and her head was still, the words "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos" escaping through her lips. She was desperately trying to sense her way through. But the Furies were quick and Raven was becoming worried that she was becoming lost.

Raven stoppe for a moment so she could try to get her bearings "What do we do?" Starfire asked had become panicked. Raven gritted her teeth she knew what the Furies were doing. They were getting ready to attack. "Stand together" Raven yelled as she turned towards her friends but she couldnt even see her hand from 2 inches away. "Damn Furies" Raven mumbled. Starfire suddenly gave a small shriek, Raven who was also becoming panicked shouted another order "Stand on guard!" Robin began fumbling for his bo-staff or anything which could help. "What are we waiting for?" Robin questioned. As if on queue the smoke sucked its self up up, until the air was clear. "That" replied Raven.

Cyborg gulped. The Titans had had made a circle with their backs facing inwards. However their were around 12 females circling around them. They were definitely surrounded. Beastboy stood firm, he had to say that he thought demons were meant to look more fearsome. 11 of the women wore a unison outfit. A dark purpleish black ripped skirt that had 3 or 4 layers of thin cloth, which made it uneven the right being shorter then the left. They had brown leather weaved belts which looked old and burnt, their tops were cropped and were made from the same dark cloth but instead of seelves it wrapped round the neck. They all had black and brown hair which ran to their thigh with small plaits dotted around. They had olive skin with black markings of swirls, and a continuous smoke patten. They had no shoes so walked around with bare feet.

The last Fury wore the same as the others but the cloth was a crimson red as well as she wore rose-gold bangles on her wrist and an anklet on her left ankle. Every one of them however secreted a smoke which matched the smoke from a moment ago. The Furies were slowly stepping forward seeing how much of a or if any threat the Titans were. Their heads turning like a confused puppy, some would walk on all fours like a ape then slowly stand up and walk more humanly.

"So? Whats our plan?" Robin urgently asked not taking his eyes off the enclosing threats who were becoming more brave. "Simple." Raven began as she brought her hand to her suddenly throbbing head "We attack." And all 5 Titans prepared them selves for battle.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I dont own anything.

The Titans were quick in action, but the Furies were quicker. Robin threw a range of explosive disks but each one was either caught in a sphere of warping smoke or he was much too slow, once the Furies got their butts into gear you could only see a blur of shape shifting smoke. Starfire had automatically taken to the sky, just hovering out of reach from any quick attacks. Trying to send eye beams and starbolts in the Furies direction, though she didnt want to admit she was having difficulty aiming at any of them they moved quickly always changing their path. They muttered words to each other constantly chaging tactics, they brushed against them swiping them with their nails as they pasted. Beastboy had turned into a T-Rex but soon realised that he was making himself a bigger target and more vulnerable, in this fight bigger wasnt better. "Alright, anyone have any ideas?" Cyborg shouted to who ever was listening, he was attempting to aim his sonic cannon at what he could but failing miserablely.

Beastboy decided to reply "I guess we have to do it the old fashioned way!" as he turned into a gorilla and grabbed what was left of a lamp post and took a swing of a near by trail of smoke. Beastboy felt an impact and lanched it into a rumble heap of a house, sending the dust from ash and bricks to disperse into the air. "Booyah!" Cyborg cried at the small victory, Starfire gave a small smile and swooped down and picked up a trashed car then set it hurling toward another smoked trail, luckily the sound of a muffled cry gave them the answer she had hit one. "Go Starf-" Cyborg began but was cut short by a camper van falling from the air. Both ran out of the way and looked over their shoulder, both Furies who they had knocked down had huge wounds with acidic black blood, looking closely they saw that the cuts, fractures and anything else were being regenerated. "They have the ability to heal them selfs?" Starfire questioned obviously trying to sound more confident. Raven who seemed to be having slightly better luck with the demonic women, gave a quick "yeah. Demons are immortal." before using her dark energy to throw back a few Furies who she felt where getting to close for comfort. The Fury Starfire had hit threw a dumpster up and and down in her hand with ease, as if it was a mere tennis ball. Before chucking it towards them.

"Now what?" Cyborg yelled as he blocked a incoming hit from a Fury, Robin looked behind his shoulder. But he wished he hadnt as soon has he took his eyes of of what was in front of him he felt a huge impact on his chest like a truck had just hit him. His body flew backwards crashing into a wall which hadnt already been completely broken down. A firm grip landed on his neck just under his chin, he struggled but he couldnt come close to being free. He heard a slightly distant cry of his name from Cyborg. He looked at the Fury as her finger nails cut his skin, and she released a small giggle, and began to ex-hale smoke.

While Raven who was trying to keep a tab on each one of her friends, began finding it more and more difficult. Not only was it the number of Furies she had to check on as well as fighting her own. Her head was aching, still she kicked a Fury into a still standing road sign. Within seconds her head began burning she closed her eyes but quickly opened them again before she answered a question Starfire asked as she threw a number of demons away which she thought were getting to close. Probably because of her throbbing head, her vision become hazy and began to feel disorientatied, she still struggled on 'dont fall' she thought to her self 'not now', as she made a number of bricks fly towards her targets. She closed her eyes again this time within the split second between when she opened them again images flashed through her already broken mind, the images were of Trigon she could sense he was stronger, she saw souls of civilians that she was meant to protect and her self but her demonic side had obviously taken control. She opened her eyes and saw Robin being held down by a Fury, this time she lost it. She felt her cloak become the ripped and burnt stained red, as well as another set of eyes all glowing a deadly crimson. At the back of her mind she knew she had to remain in control, but the rest of her mind told her to keep going.

Raven thrust her arm forward, in response a shadow molded into a whip like shape and rapped itself around the Furies leg, just as quickly she yanked her arm back and the shadow did what it was told. The Fury fell to the floor and pulled across the ground and dragged all the way into what once was an allyway where pitch black shadows still lurked. The Furies seemed to back off a bit after their friend didnt come out from the darkness, but took their chances. They ran quickly towards Raven but now being her demon side she found it easy to dodge, from the same shadow that cast their friend into she crafted two demonic looking ravens complete with four glowing red eyes. They flew past Raven one on the left of her the other on the right and knocked down each one, as easily as dominoes. Raven then crashed her two creatures together then fashioned her self a monster which threw them each to a different shadows scattering them.

Raven who was just about to give a small evil smile suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder, and within that fingertip moment she regained all control, the second pair of eyes faded and her cloak found its usual royal blue colour. Robin looked at her, "Raven?" one hand was rubbing his neck, no doubt from his incounter from the Fury. Raven shrugged him off "Im fine. I just-" she got caught on her own words she couldnt bring herself to tell her friends that she had just lost it, they might become more distant towards her. She knew it was silly but she still couldnt tell them.

She walked towards the next street "Raven your sure your-" Robin began, but Raven finished "Im fine. Just drop it. Please." as she rubbed her head. "we should go before they manage to come back" Raven stated as she walked. And with that the Titans looked around were they had just had the first of their demon battles, and they all knew it wouldnt be their last.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I dont own anything.

Once again the Titans walked around their town, looking at the landmarks which they used to see everyday but only a pile of rumble now. "So what do we do now? Just wonder about till we find another pack of demons?" Cyborg asked, Raven who was cautiously looking around shook her head "not all demons live in packs, its only really the lower level demons who that." Beastboy frowned "okay but we are just wondering about to find more demons though?" Raven sighed "yeah pretty much, the more higher level the demon, the closer we are to the loop hole." Beastboy gave a fake smile "oh great, more time for us to get our butts kicked." Robin glared at Beastboy obviously not impressed with the team spirit. Beastboy piped down and Robin slowly turned to Raven "okay before our next fight tell us how we defeat them?" Raven suddenly stopped walking and stared at Robin "defeat them? You cant defeat them." Starfire frowned "but you did."

Raven sighed not wanting to talk about what happened with the Furies but carried on "no, I just sent them elsewhere. All demons are immortal, they cant die. As well as the fact they can regenerate, which means when they get a cut, bruise, facture or even broken bones they can heal it almost instantly." Everyone felt a lot worse when Raven had finished explaining knowing that causing any damage was pretty much impossible. "So you simply need to teleport the demons elsewhere for us to be victorious?" Starfire questioned, Raven rolled her eyes becoming bored with the constant questions "no, I can only do it to the lower level demons and even within a few minutes they can teleport back. Higher level ones can either block it or counter it which could cause me to be thrown to god knows where". At that Raven continued to walk and the Titans followed, Beastboy decided to bite "so can you defeat them in your other form? The one you used on the Furies?" Raven felt like sending him to oblivion right there and then for bringing that up, but she just managed to control to urge, she sallowed before slowly replying "I dont know. Maybe? Probably? That... Form of me... Its the evil side of me, Trigons side. That form can nearly match the power of Trigon, so I suppose yes. I can defeat them-" Beastboy butted in "great just do that every time till we find the loop hole right?" Raven raised an eye brow "you didnt let me finish" Beastboys ears dropped already knowing it wasnt going go be good news, Raven carried on "When in that form I lose every humane instinct, when battling the Furies I had to fight the urge not to harm you guys. Im literally just evil inside and out when im like that. If im use it to much I will no longer be fighting with you, instead ill fight against you. Theres so much demonic influence I cant even turn into my pure form its hard to keep evil thoughts out of my head now, and I dont want to risk the chance of me hurting you."

Robin slipped his hand in hers without the other Titans noticing "we still have a chance, your our friend and we know your strong enough to fight him. Fight Trigon, because he may of won thousands of other fights but he has lost to us and he better be ready to lose again. Because theres no way in hell im letting him take you, none of us will. Keep fighting Raven, because we are going to win and I want you to see it when it happens." Raven gave a faint smile "full of hope as always" she whispered, Robin smilied and the five heros walked proudly down the street.

However their confidence didnt last long as they entered Jump City's park they noticed the grass had been replaced by golden sand. "Okay who is this going to be? The demon of hawiaii?" Beastboy joked as he picked up a hand full of normal looking sand and carried on with his joke "beware of sun, sea and sand!" in a mocking voice. Cyborg whacked Beastboy behind the head, "knock it off man, behides how do you know that the sand isnt poisonous or anything?" as he glanced at the sand in Beastboys hand. Beastboys eyes widened and quickly shook the sand out of his hand and wiped his hand down his leg.

Robin looked at what seemed the never ending sand, "keep our eyes peeled" as they wondered futher in the park which looked more like a desert. The more they walked the hotter it became, "I swear the park isnt this big?" Beastboy panted Cyborg trudged forward next to him "it usually isn't". Starfire floated into the sky and looked around but saw nothing but desert as far as she could see, "I am afraid to say we are lost". Robin wiped his forehead "lost? In Jump City park?" Raven was hovering slightly off the ground looked around too, "its an extention paradox" this resulted her friends giving confused faces to her she sighed, "basically its a spell to make things bigger then want they really are". Suddenly Starfire gave a small shriek and pointed to the horizon in front of them. Cyborg stopped in his tracks "How-" Robin eyes widened "-it that-" Beastboys jaw dropped as he finished the sentence -possible?" The Titans now were standing a top a sandy hill and looking down to the Egyptian pyramids, with the Sphinx to match.

Please review! :)


	8. Chapter 8

I own nothing.

"ookay... Everyone is seeing what im seeing... Right?" Beastboy asked the group not taking his eyes off the sight below him. Cyborg gave a slow nod still trying to take it in "if your seeing the Egyptian pyramids then yeah... Im seeing them". Starfire who was confused but more for a different reason, "what are the these Egyptian pyramids?" Robin pointed at them as he begin to educate Starfire on the buildings "thousands of years ago in the country Egypt, there were a civilization called the Egyptians who made and created the pyramids." Robin gestured to the biggest pyramid which was in the middle and carried on "mainly for the use of the kings and queens, and where they and their riches were buried-" Beastboy jumped in "Riches?! Dude we could be rich! Like millionaire rich!" Raven gave one of her famous death glares at him "but we wont take anything because that would be bad and not professional in any way shape of form" Beastboy sighed giving a slight mimic of Robins voice. "Any way..." Robin begin again "they were said to be booby trapped so no one could enter and steal anything" at that point they all looked at Beastboy who gave a soft chuckle as he scratched the back of his neck. Robin started to walk down towards the pyramids in which Cyborg and Beastboy followed. Starfire and Raven hovered just above the ground, "so if these pyramids are located in the country of Egypt, then what are they now in our home town park?" Starfire asked the group but was slightly aimed at Raven. "They probably arent the real ones... At least I dont think they are. Its just a recreation of what they looked like when they were first built, they look almost new. They are exactly how they were except they have magic to confuse you when we are inside" by now they where near the pyramids but Cyborg stopped in his tracks "they? You know who's in there?" Raven was just about to answer when once again Beastboy interupped "wait, we are actually going inside one?" Raven sighed and replied in her usual monotone voice "yes. That is if you dont want to wounder round in the desert until you die. Its really your decision." Beastboy looked at his boiling surroundings and gulped "err... Ill take my chances with the out of place, out of time period pyramids, which are magically booby trapped. Oh and I almost forgot the fact that it most likely has more then one demon and there is a high chance we arent coming out alive"

Cyborg patted his friends back "yall need to lighin up. We will be fine, right Rae?" Raven raised her eye brow wondering how on earth everything was going to be okay, but she gave a reassuring nod. By now they had reached the biggest of the 3 pyramids. "So who did you say were in here?" Cyborg asked as they stared at the concrete slab of a door which a picture of a blue-ish green scarab beetle was set in the middle with a golden coloured sun in the background. "I didnt" Raven answered. Robin gave her one of his looks which Raven knew well the look of you-going-to-share? she started to explain "the only demons which I know which has any business with Egypt would be the demonic couple Jeric and Isis." Robin stepped forward "okay... Who are they?" Raven outlined the scarab beetle wigh her finger and begin telling her friends her knowledge on the pair "in Egyptian times there was a demon, Jeric. They could never vanquish him because of his upper level magic and powers-" Starfire broke in "vanquish?" Raven nodded "oh yeah basically it gets rid of them for a while, the lower the level the longer they stay there." Everyone waited for Raven to continue her story, however she looked at Starfire and pointed to the door "can you shoot a starbolts at the top of the sun?" taken by surprise Starfire took a second to register what was being asked. "of course... But at the top of the sun? Not the beetle?" Raven nodded "yeah, its meant to be a trap hit the beetle and you have a one way trip to Khepi, the god of Beetles. Who wont be happy we are trying to bust our way inside" Starfire raised her hand and shot a single starbolt at the top of the golden sun, the slab then dissolved into sand. Everyone waited for something to happen, but nothing did. Robin was the first to enter the dark rectangular tunnel, "I cant see any-" Robin began but torches of fire lit automatically as they all entered the pyramid, andcarried on down what seemed the never ending tunnel. The sound of heavy wind made the Titans turn the way they had just come to see the sand rebuild its self into the slab of concrete, however on their side the same green-ish blue beetle covered the entire door which meant they could either pay a visit to a angry Egyptian god, or walk down a musky corridor. "I guess we carry on." Cyborg stated.

Robin lead the way, "so what happened to Jeric?" Raven begin her story where she left off "well because they couldnt get rid of him they trapped him inside a mummy. However there was a evil witch called Isis, who released him, its said that they fell in love. Of course the Egyptian werent too happy their hard work had gone to waste, so took Isis and killed her. Jeric took Isis sprit and keeps her in a black sapphire round his neck, now because of Jerics influence over her sprit over thousands of years shes a demonic sprit." Beastboy gave a soft hum indicating that he was thinking, "so can Isis...y'know come out of the stone?" Raven who was slowly walking trying to spot any hidden traps "yeah, shes going to be more of a problem then Jeric. Shes a ghost. So she can hit you, but you cant hit her. Besides the fact that Jeric and Isis have been searching for a suitable body to host Isis's sprit." The boys automatically looked at the two girls but Raven and Starfire decided to ignore it, "so how would she take a body?" Cyborg questioned Raven stopped to inspect the left hand side wall resulting in the group to come to a halt finally Raven started walking again once satisfied that it wasnt a trap. Only then did she answer Cyborgs question "Jeric has to get the body into a state of being emotionally and physically neutral-" Beastboy decided to butt in "emotionally and physically what?" Raven sighed "basically he makes you fall asleep. Anyway he will mummifie the body hes the only one who has the power to do so. This means that the body can stay undamaged during the process of Isis entering the body, banishing the existing sprit and taking over the body. Once completed Isis can unmummifie the body as she is the only one who can do so, and use the body. However Jeric and Isis has tried hundreds of bodies over the years, and all have burnt out as they arent powerful enough to keep Isis soul as a permanent host."

Starfire shuddered at the thought of the many people who died for nothing, suddenly she walked in to Raven who had given no warning. "Raven?" Cyborg asked as he went to walk past her but she stopped him and bent down, her hand reached out to the stone pavement but instead of hitting the cold slabs her pale fingers went through sending a ripple over the rest of the single slab. "Step over it. Its a illusion its meant to trick you to step on it and then fall to god knows where." The group of teens jumped as far over the slab as they could, and carried on walking down the corrider and huge thud come from above them. "what do you suppose that was?" Starfire asked the silence which followed meant that no one knew.

Another thud was heard above them and a continuous sound of rolling, "uh-oh" Beastboy whispered, he knew what was coming their way. Apparently so did the rest of the team because they began running the way they had just came. They jumped over the illusion slab and looked behide them, the sound of another thud this time on their level and the sound of metal scrapping across stone was becoming closer. Finally a giant golden metal ball came to view, it took the width of the tunnel meaning their was no space to squeeze yourself passed, there was huge metal spikes which crushed anything in its path. "Dude we have no where to go!" Beastboy panicked. Starfire shot starbolts at it but the sphere glowed golden revealing hyroglifics covering it. "its enchanted!" Raven told her friends she looked down "jump down!" everyone looked at what she was pointing at. "I thought you said you dont know where it leads?" Robin yelled, the ball was had nearly reached them and it was either they get turned into Titan juice or they took a risk. Robin jumped down, followed by Beastboy, then Cyborg, then Starfire and lastly Raven who missed the ball by a hair. Raven knew that once passed the slab you cant go back up so she didnt bother to try, besides her friends had probably fallen all the way down so thats where she would go. The fall wasnt long, because Robin went first he landed first however that meant that Beastboy then fell on him, and Cyborg fell on Beastboy, Starfire fell on Cyborg and Raven fell on Starfire. "wow." Cyborg whistled, they were in a enormous room about the size of a football pitch which was covered in gold and gems. Robin groaned "you know you guys can get off at any time right?" everyone shuffled off each other, and a few sorrys were given. Then they turned their attention back to the room they stood in. It was lit by white orbs on the ceiling, and 12 shiny golden pillars stood in rows of 3. There were pieces of furniture such as several thrones but gold coins covered everywhere in giant heaps. Gems were mixed with the gold with a array of different colours, cuts, sizes and shapes. Crowns and tiaras ad been tossed onto the various piles, some more extravagant then others, jewellery was churned into the mix from necklaces to ear rings, and bracelets to ankelets. Bold chests had been placed around the room some open and some closed, the walls where a cream marble incraved with pictures. A small path ran through the valley of the various riches in which the group started to head towards. "this might actually turn out better then expected" Beastboy smiled and rubbed his hands together.

Sorry it was so long. Please R&R :)


	9. Chapter 9

I own nothing

"Okay Raven, now what?" Robin asked as he lead his team single file through the mountains of gold, Raven floated above the piles of riches to get her bearings in the room. However after her 360 degree turn she still had no idea, "Im not sure." Cyborg who was looking at the wealth around him in amazement rached out to pick up a crown, "Dont touch anything!" Raven yelled urgely, everyone stared at her because of her sudden out burst and she explained "Theres going to be certain objects in here which are cursed, but its impossible to tell which ones. If you touch a cursed item then we get to find out what the inside of a volcano feels like" Raven pointed to what seemed to be enormous silver bowls hanging from the ceiling. "Inside its full to the brim with a type of magic lava, it will only destory living things and then suck your souls into Egyptian hell, and leave all of the gold and gems intact".

Starfires eyes widened and flew next to Raven "then let us all find a way out before one of us accidentally touch any thing". Cyborg nodded in agreement, "we should try to keep to the air so we dont accidentally touch any items" Robin concluded. Starfire dived dosn and picked Cyborg up by the shoulders, Beastboy turned into a eagle while Raven lifed Robin onto a floating disk of black energy that they could both stand on. "Okay, Starfire, Cyborg check for any way out from the two middle walls, Beastboy take the left eand and me and Raven will take the right end wall." The team turned toward their given location. "And what ever you do dont touch a single thing! Not even the light orbs or walls!" Robin warned his friends.

Robin and Raven reached their wall, "see anything?" Raven asked. Robin who stood next to her shrugged "If im honest I dont know exactly what im looking for." Raven gave a small smile and looked back at the wall, "You okay?" Robin quizzed, Raven looked at him "yeah. Im fine. Why?" Rohin locked on her eyes "Youre trying to protect us from everything." Raven stared at him "and so what if I am? I- I dont want to lose any of you..." Robin stepped closer "Raven we're super heros we are get beat up and bashed around by villians and monsters. It part of the job." Raven looked at her feet "I know but we arent dealing with villians and monsters. We're dealing wih demons now and they are entirely different" Robin sighed "ok so its demons now, but they can be classed as monsters can they not? I mean I bet theres some demons round here who can take the crown from plasmus for the ugliest creature in existence?" Raven gave a soft chuckle "look I know your trying tommake me feel better, but we are all trapped in this room with the threat of dying here. And the world outside is suffering because I couldnt stop Trigon from coming back" by the end Ravens voice became quiet and Robin was sure she was close to crying. Robin lifted her head up "its not your fault. And dont you ever go thinking that it is. This is the work of Trigon, we will all get out of this and restore nthe world. But we just need to find a way out of here."

As if on queue Beastboy gave a loud bird cry. Raven smiled at Dobin silently thanking him and he gave her a smile silently meaning welcome. Raven controlled the disk over to Beastboy and it bigger so Beastboy could regain his human form sk he could speak. Soon after Cyborg also stepped on the platform. "What have you found?" Starfire asked, Beastboy pointed up "a vent." everyone followed his finger upward and saw a square hole in the ceiling big enough to fit a person through. However it was just above one of the lave filled bowls, Raven sighed "great". Starfire took Cyborg once again and carefully flew above the bowl. They both looked inside and saw normal looking lava except instead of the normal colour of orange it was a platinum silver-ish white. Within seconds the air became hot and dense, and they had to look away from the bowl because of the blinding light it gave off. They reached the gap and Cyborg heaved himself inside, Starfire then also disappeared into the safety of the hole. Beastboy gave a nervous chuckle and turned into a hummingbird and flew quickly into the vent with ease, Raven separated the disk and controlled it up, then she watched as Robin was grabbed by their friends into the gap. Raven then levitated herself inside, however the vent had dead ends both ways so they were squeezed the small space. Cyborg blew the limestone above them with his sonic cannon so they could climb out.

They hurried out but immediately wished they were back in their tiny space. Because they found them selfs in a large room, two tombs lay next to each other in the centre decorated with jewels, ancient writing and pictures. Sand was thick on the floor and huge piles of it lay in the corners, gold coins were scattered on the ground and red candles on the sides of the walls dimly lit the room. On the opposite end of the room stood a man with loose 3/4 length trousers which were black with a red cloth waist, he was shirt-less and shoe-less revealing his tanned skin. He had a heavy gold chain necklace with a huge black saffhire. His hair was short and dark brown, his eyes were a brown-ish red. A figure of a woman in a dark green long dress that wrapped around her neck, she wear rings, necklaces, bracelets and a array of other jewellery which covered her body. She was also shoe-less but hovered off the ground, the outline of her body seemed to blur and the shape of her body continuously changed when she moved she glowed a eerie gray and her entire body had the same gray tint. The pair gave Thd Titans a evil grin and the woman laughed "well what do we have here then?"

Robin took out his bo-staff "Im guessing your Jeric and Isis?" The woman gave a soft purr and floated closer to the group "you would be correct." Cyborg had his sonic cannon out, they all knew their weapons wouldnt be of much use but it gave them a small comfort. Starfires eyes began glowing a dangerous green as Isis grew closer. Isis noticed Starfire and stopped her gaze stuck on her, Raven knew what Isis was doing. Isis was sizing Starfire up, calculating whether Starfires body could be a suitable body.

"No." Ravdn growled to the couple mainly at Isis though, Jeric stepped forward "now, now I think we can come to some sort of arrangement?" Beastboy frowned "arrangement?" Jeric calmly walked next to his ghostly girlfriend "I will let you free" he clicked his figures and beside him a portal opened showing the destroyed city centre. Cyborg edged forward "and what do you want?" Isis pointed at Starfire, Robin stepped in front of her "no way." Jerics eyes turned a darker shade a red "then you will die here." Isis's soul quickly changed from the eerie gray to a firey orange.

The sudden change in demonic influence made Raven's head spin and as a result collapsed in a heap, her mind filling with dark and evil thoughts that she couldnt banish. While her friends looked in horror as once again Ravens features began to change, and the shadows started to draw closer round her body. Using Raven a a distraction Isis took the chance to try a attack on Starfire, however Starfire was quicker then expected and dodged out of the way. Beastboy morphed into a tiger and pounced on Jeric with Cyborg aiming a variety of different exploding gadgets. However Jeric wasnt going down so easy, he disappeared from under Beastboy in a whirl-wind of sand and reappeared behind them, he then manipulated the sand on the floor thundering towards them.

Robin looked at a screaming Raven desperately trying to keep her good side from becoming lost within her broken mind. But Robin knew that Raven had to wait she could probably take down Jeric or Isis in her demon form if she had too but Starfire was yelling for assistance and even though Starfire could inflict a fair amount of damage she couldnt take down a ghost by her self. He turned and ran to his team mate hoping Raven might be able to help soon, though he highly doubted that.

If you have gotten this far in the story I virtually hug you ;D

Please R&R :)


	10. Chapter 10

I still own nothing.

Isis smiled at Robin, if she wasnt trying to kill them it might of seemed friendly. "Oh look your friend has come to help you. How cute." Starfire shot her starbolts at Isis which went straight through her. Isis shook her head in disappointment "you know what? That would of actually hurt. If I wasnt already dead" she mockingly stated. Robin waited for her to make the next move and she didnt waste time making it. Isis lunged forward to grab Starfire but Robin pushed Starfire to the ground and took her spot where she had stood. Isis was too slow to react in time to the change and hit Robin full force into he stone wall behind them.

"Robin!" Starfire shouted, he tried to get up but Isis pulled him up by he back of the cape at the neck. "Dont-" she hit him against the wall "try-" she hit him again "that-" anoher hit "again." At the last word she smashed him to the floor. He was powerless to do anything because if he tried he went through her. She left him groaning as she turned back to Starfire, Robin gave a peep at Raven who was still coping with her demon side as her cloak became a deathly red. "C'mon Rae" Robin urged under his breath, he heaved himself up with energy he didnt know he had and threw a explosive disk at Isis who was trying to corner Starfire in a frenzy of lime green starbolts and slabs of stone Starfire was tearing moff the walls. If Isis was alive then Starfire would of won by now, by Isis was dead and it made no difference.

The disk exploded underneath Isis's sprit and she turned around Robin looked back at Isis. "Ten points for the feet!" he threw another disk which exploded in her face, quite literally. Robin gave a fake laugh "and 500 points for the head!" Isis screamed at the joke and slowly made her way over "you dont know when to stop" she hissed. Robin swallowed at least her attention wasnt on Starfire any more he thought. Isis leaned over him "and how many points for the heart?" Robin looked down and saw Isis's hand was hoovered over his chest where his heart madly thumped.

Cyborg and Beastboy were tightly shutting their eyes in the sand storm Jeric had created. "Plan?" Beastboy yelled then choked on sand which had invited it self in his mouth, Cyborg's mechanical eye scanned around them and Cyborg could identify a figure which was Jeric slightly to the left of him. "I get Jeric! You get the necklace!" Cyborg spluttered. Beastboy morphed into a cobra and Cyborg lunged him self on the figure punching Jeric into one of the tombs. The shock of the punch meant that the indoor storm stopped immediately and Jeric growled "You-" bjt he was cut short as a green cobra zipped past him pulling the necklace off. "NO!" Jeric yelled as he scrambled after he cobra. Beastboy turned into a gorilla still holding the pendent, a sudden explosion happened in the other corner of the room followed by Robins voice "Ten points for the feet!" Then another explosion followed by another remark "and 500 points for the head!" This resulted in a scream and a orange blur raced passed. Jeric went to push Beastboy into the wall but Beastboy jumped over Jeric and threw the necklace to Cyborg who caught it.

Starfire held her breath as Isis leaned over Robin giving what seemed a evil threat by the look on Robins face. And to the horror of Starfire she watched as Isis brought her hand to Robins chest. Starfires gaze turned to Raven who was clutching her head in pain. Then Starfire loked at Beastboy who threw the necklace to Cyborg who caught it. Starfires eyes lit up and shot a laser perfectly aimed at the gem.

Robin braced him self for what was to come as Isis opened her hand and went to reach into Robins body. But he froze, and her orange tint returned to gray. She slumped and whispered "no..." then faded into the dim light, Jeric watched and screamed "what have you done!" He pushed Beastboy hard into the wall, Cyborgs legs were enclosed by sand, a candle was knocked of the wall and craeted a barrier of fkre around Robin and a gust of wind threw Starfire into the ceiling with a bone cracking thump. "You will die in this place." Jeric hissed and opened a portal and went to step in but a bolt of black energy pushed him back and the portals rim became encrusted with dark energy. Aven weakly stood against one on the walls with a shard of the shattered black gem, "nfumus enderes necrum decreus refdum merdrix!" Raven chanted as her eyes bagan to glow white. Jeric fell to the floor "noooo!" as his body started to dissolve into sand and a orb of black sucked its self into the tiny piece of gem. Raven then used her powers to crush it to smaller pieces, and then looked back at her friends "dont worry I didnt kill him. Hes just at the demon graveyard and will be for a couple of hundred years. Besides at least now Jeric and Isis can finally be together now."

Cyborg nodded and the Titans regrouped at the portal Raven had managed to keep open. It showed the abandoned fun fair which looked even more destroyed then it was when the world wasnt over run by demons. Robjn looked around "well its either here or there." As he gestured to the portal then the room they stood in. And everyone silently decided to take their chances through the portal.

:D R&R

Cool beans :)


	11. Chapter 11

I own nothingg:D

The Titans stepped out of the portal and looked at the demolished fun fair. However even though it was destroyed compared to the rest of Jump City it looked considerably better. The ferris wheel lay on the dusty ground broken in two pieces, the metal work was brittle and rusty. The bumper cars were scattered across the area looking beat up and worn. The batting cages were eerily quiet, and looked as if they were threatening to collapse. The famous mirror maze had half fallen while the other half looked like it was about to cave in. Various stalls were just rumble but a few still stood, but only just.

Rohin looked around the once happy place which now seemed so sinister. "I wonder why Jeric wanted to come here?" he thought out loud, Beastboy shrugged "maybe for more room to build more of his pyramids?" Raven scanned the surroundings to look for any indercasion as to what might be lurking there, but the location of a creepy place hit nearly all demon profiles. "Lets just go. What ever Jeric wanted it wasnt going to be anything good" as she looked back her friends. Starfire nodded in agreement "I agree, this place is giving me the bumps of a goose."

The teens turned towards the usual exit, they passed the carousel and noticed the faces of the horses suddenly seemed so sad, and the bright colours were now dull. The group walked on, but soon stopped in their tracks. The loud speakers around the fair started sending out static noises then a over confident laugh began in the background. Then silence.

Cyborg looked around "should we be worried?" Raven raised her eye brow "what do you think?" At that moment a sign in front of them flashed into life it read 'welcome. Let the fun begin.' if it was a average day the message could of seemed welcoming but today wasnt a average day and it made the Titans shift uncomfortably. "Uh... How are the bulbs even working?" Cyborg questioned, he was answered but not by any of his friends. "Because I want them to." A man, if they could call him that walked out from behide the sign. He had the figure of a human man and facial features, but the features and details were hard to make out. As his entire body was made from electric currents which sparked here and there. He was a neon blue and the edges of his body flickered from voltage.

Starfire looked at her friends, the demon laughed. The Titans couldnt actually see him smile but they knew he was because he released the same laugh they heard on the loud speakers. He raised his hand and a blast of electricity was sent their way. Luckily The Titans reacted quickly and jumped behide a carriage on the carousel, Robin looked at Raven "quickly, know any thing about this guy?" Raven rushed her words to update her friends "hes a shocker demon. And is made out of pure electricity, which means his impossible to touch and diffcult to fight-" another electric blast hit next to them and they all scrambled to another carriage. Raven carried on in the same quick pace "he generally lives and thrives in electrical outlets and uses them for surprise attacks and ways to escape. He can appear at random and normally electrocutes his victims." A thrid blast hit the carriage and they were surged forward, "he must of been attracted to the fun fairs generators and electric appliances!" Robin concluded.

They all ran into the closest building which was the mirror maze, everyone was out of breath and looked around. The shock demon was still out side, but the sound of his static body was coming closer. "Plan of attack?" Cyborg asked as they all found spots to attack from "throw what you have at him, and while he recovers head for the batting cages. Whatever you do DONT split up!" The shock demon reached the door "knock, knock." he mockingly chuckled. And stepped in, Robin threw exploding silver balls into its body and he jerked as they hit him, Beastboy throw bricks which littered the floor, Raven and Starfire used their powers to shoot black energy and starbolts at the creature. Cyborg aimmed his sonic cannon and fired, and they all ran out towards the batting cages. However the shock demon recovered quicker then expected and he turned and fired, this time his blast of electricity hit Cyborg and he temporarily short circuited, he fell to the floor. The shock demon rubbed his hands together "oh my. I have never seen this before? A real physical body? Which holds an extraordinary amount of electricity?" The demon walked over to Cyborg but before he could reach him a mix of black and green energy passed through his body and he gave a short scream. This gave Beastboy the chance to turn himself into a gorilla and pick up Cyborg and return him back, Cyborg rubbed his head "thanks man". Beastboy ducked from bulbs around them exploding "dont thank me yet."

please R&R :)


	12. Chapter 12

Still own nothing. And I wont own anything until I take over the world *insert evil laugh*

The shocker demon was closing the gap between the heroes. However now he seemed more interested with Cyborg and his electric structure. The demon sucked himself into a near by electrical wire, the sound of loud cracking and the abnormal amount of sparks showed the demons voltage was far too great for it. Within seconds the demon had travelled in the wires to behind the group, which meant they wouldnt be going to their planned destination of the batting cages.

The demon stood straighter "now lets get a closer look eh?" staring at Cyborg, Starfire shook her head "you shall do no such thing!" and with that she threw a bumper car. It hit him, but it didnt have much of a effect the car just fell to the floor in a ball of electronic infused fire. But Starfire felt she had made her point.

The shocker demon raised his arms and clenched his fists, this action made the wires and electronic circuits start to explode and give out flickers of electricity. Raven created a shield around them,"Now what shall we do?" Starfire asked Robin but kept her eyes on the outline of the demon from behind Ravens barrier. "Uhh..." Robin tried to think but he couldnt think straight. However Beastboy came up with a plan and shared it with his friends.

On the other side of the barrier the demon quickly noticed his attack on over loading the cables wasnt working with the black energy field up. So he decided to take it down. He gathered his strength and sucked every ounce of electricity from the fun fair, holding it for a few seconds. Then released it in a small focused beam.

Raven hadnt been paying attention to what the demon was up to behind her and so didnt expect the electrical surge, she gave a short yelp and fell to the floor her barrier faded immediately. "Go!" Robin yelled to Starfire and Beastboy who both knew what to do, Beastboy morphed into a falcon and took off with Starfire flying just behind.

Robin helped Raven back up quickly and the three teens looked at the enemy who was looking back. "Just the four of us now then?" he asked not sure what group to follow. "Yeah" Cyborg replied "just the four of us." Robin made the first move of attack and threw a explosive device closely followed by a ray of Cyborgs sonic cannon. "Sonic Boom!" theh both said in unison as the demon was thrown back.

While the shocker demon recovered the three of them ran towards the broken ferris wheel, they didnt want to stick around and wait for the demons reaction to the stunt they just pulled. But even though they didnt see his reaction they got to hear it. A loud angry roar was heard from the direction they left from, "remember, we just distract him. Dont fight full on" Robin reminded what was left of his team. He got a nod from Raven and Cyborg before they ducked behind a old cart from the ferris wheel.

On the other side of the fun fair Beastboy and Starfire where scanning from the sky. "There!" Starfire shouted and they both dived down at the target. Half away down they heard a mighty roar from what was undoubtedly the demon. They both landed and gave each other quizzed looks, "what do you propose we do now?" Starfire asked Beastboy who was looking at the fairs generators which were surrounded by the same kind of electricity the demon was made from.

The demon wasted no time going after his attackers he sucked him self into a bulb and headed the way the three teens had gone. He found them soon enough hiding behind a old cart, so he decided to throw a bolt of electricity directly to the centre of the cart. Which was metal. All three heroes had been touching the metal work, however only two where thrown back into the heap which was once the roller coaster.

Starfire had a metal pipe in her hand and was hitting it into a huge hole that her and Beastboy had made "C'mon, C'mon!" Beastboy yelled frustrated with him self. Starfire decided to ditch the pipe and started to use her fists to pound into the floor.

"Just me and you now?" The shocker demon said happily as Cyborg came out of his hiding place, and nodded in agreement "just me and you now."

Sorry it was a bit rushed next one will be better... XD


	13. Chapter 13

I dont own anything *crys*

"Beastboy!" Starfire yelled pointing to the ground below her, he smiled at the hole before saying anything "sweet! Okay grab something and help me out!" Starfire nodded and flew to find something to use making sure not to go too far away from the hole. While Beastboy jumped down into the giant ditch him and Starfire had created.

"Argh..." Robin groaned as he sat up and rubbed his head. He looked around and realised he was sitting in the ruins of what was the roller coaster, he began to pat him self down wiping away the coat of dust which covered him. However Robin was interrupted by the sound of another groan, he spun his head to the left hand side of him "Raven!" he called leaping up to help her up. "You okay?" he asked trying to check her over for any injuries, Raven swatted him away "Im fine Robin. But wheres Cyborg?" They both looked either way of the fun fair then back at each other bewildered.

While else where the shocker demon threw a dozen balls of electricity. "Come out, come out where ever you are..." the demon sang. Cyborg who had found the hiding place of the base of the halter skelter shivered, "I wont hurt you..." the demon called sweetly "much." he finished roughly under his breath. Cyborg still heard and winced, he hoped the demon would move on and check some where else but the demon stuck around for a little longer. "I just want to check out your circuits, wires and systems. Maybe re program a few, and take over the rest" the shocker demon yelled out the thin air obviously hoping Cyborg would hear. Mean while Cyborg was creating a plan of his own, he opened a compartment in his arm and a silver sphere popped out. Cyborg waited a few seconds before quickly throwing in high in the air making it land further down from Cyborg. He again waited a few seconds, hoping he demon hadn't noticed the launch of the device, the demon still gave out comments "im losing my patience now. Come out and I promise to make it a quick death." Cyborg smiled to him self, and a screen appeared on his other arm a single button was on it and Cybor tapped it, he fully knew what it did. It made the sphere that he threw active which meant it sent out a huge amount of electronic waves, the same kind if he was going to prepare for a huge attack. The demon took the bait and moved on quickly, and Cyborg let out a sigh of relief as the static noise disappeared. He knew he would have to move on though before the demon realised that it was a simple gadget he was bound to come back even more annoyed. So he ducked under a bumper car, and looked around no one was there. So he jumped to a rubbish bin and carried on the process until he was near the batting cages.

"What shall we do now?" Starfire wimpered looking at the sky, Bastboy who was also looking at the sky sighed "we wait." Starfire looked doubtful "what if we are too late? It has been quite a long time since we left and-" Beastboy shook his head "Starfire, they are fine" the way it said it made her think he was persuading himself rather then her. But she didnt say anything and they carried on staring into the sky.

"Can you see him?" Robin yelled to Raven who was controlling a disk of black energy in the sky, the way she looked back at him told him that she couldnt. "where is he?" Robin muttered to himself frustrated, they passed what looked like the base of the helter skalter and carried on searching for their missing friend.

Cyborg had reached he batting cages and was hiding inside at the back, but movement in the sky made him edge out he saw a black disk and a mix of green, red, yellow and blue. He swallowed as his friends obviously hadnt noticed him inside, but he sound of sparks and cracks meant the shocker demon was also closing in. He had to get Ravens and Robins attention before the demon came by and looked inside. He took a deep breath "come on ya'll you can do his" he said to him self. Before he could talk himself out of it he ran outside a screamed his head off "Yo Raven! Robin! Here! Im down here!" and he frantically waved his arms about.

Of course the shocker demon heard this and turned the corner to find Cyborg yelling to his friends or as the demon saw it as his back up. Then smirked as he saw that Cyborg was standing in the metal entrance to the metal batting cages. And he sucked himself into a wire heading towards the metal frame.

"RAVEN!"Robin yelled pointing to Cyborg who was jumping all over he place, Raven however looked as the demon turned the corner and spotted Cyborg. They both watched as the demon seemed to stop for a few seconds as if he was thinking about somehing, they both looked and realised Cyborg was standing in a metal prison. Cyborg hadnt taken it in that he was about to become fried and carried on yelling to them, the demon however sucked himself into a wire and the sparks showed he was aiming at where Cyborg stood. "Now Raven!" Robin shrieked and she didnt need to be told twice.

Raven quickly raised her arms and a enormous raven entered the sky which could be seen for miles around. As soon as it appeared Starfire and Beastboy grinned and poured the rubbish bins filled with water they had got from under the fun fairs toilet system onto the generators. They sparked and fire spit out, the electric which surrounded it fizzled out creating several small explosions "we have done it!" Starfire beamed. "yeah lets hope we did it on time." Beastboy muttered as they both took to the sky.

Cyborg frowned as he saw the giant raven spread its wings at the sky and then looked forward, the demon had entered the wires and was heading to him. He looked up and it dawned on him he was standing in a metal box, but he froze just looking at the sparks and flickers of electricity which were racing towards him. Closer. And closer. And closer. Until it was nearly at the end, it was about to hit him. He closed his eyes and waited.

But it never came he looked back and it looked as if the wire was about to burst the voltage from the demon was too much and for some reason he demon had stopped. He wire exploded into a bright flash and Cyborg dived down to the floor, when he looked up the demon was gone and Robin and Raven where standing over him. "I have to admit even though it came close Beastboys plan was pretty good." Robin concluded as he helped Cyborg back on his feet just then Starfire flew down and a green hawk morphed into Beastboy. "friends! You are all okay!" Starfire yelled joyfully as she gave each of her team mates a hug. Cyborg grinned "thanks guys. But can we leave now? Before another demon shows up?" Robin gave a chuckle "definitely". They walked towards the exit and left. None of thim noticing the figure following them out and back into Jump City.

Please review *smiles*


	14. Chapter 14

I own nothingg

"Where now Raven?" Beastboy asked as they walked through the mall, products from the multiple shops were scattered everywhere. The shop windows shattered in millions of pieces on the floor, the furnishings such as the shelves, chairs, sofas, benches and any thing else were lying abandoned. The roof of the building had fallen to the levels below it meaning rumble littered the ground, the structural damage was also shocking pillars had chunks missing, the stairs had turned into a landslide of a mixture of brick and furniture and the lifts and escalators were at a stand still. "We are closer to the loop hole. I can feel him" Raven told her friends which made them shift uncomfortably they were happy they were near the loop hole it also meant they were nearer Trigon.

Suddenly Beastboy whirled around and everyone looked behind too, "man you alright?" Cyborg quizzed. Beastboy shook his head "I swear I heard something", the group went quiet they even held their breath waiting for a sound but nothing came. "ya'll hearin things" Cyborg smiled as he patted his friend on the back and carried on walking through the mall. Beastboy frowned then turned to follow, the crunch of glass made him turn again, but nothing was there except from what was left of the stone pillar. "Guys!" Beastboy waved his friends over urgently and they shuffled back "its behind the pillar" Beastboy told them. Raven frowned "you sure? I cant sense anything?" Beastboy nodded "I heard it."

The group looked at each other silently debating whether Beastboy did actually hear something or his mind was playing tricks on him. "I'll go look" Robin finally stated and he went to walk over, but Starfire grabbed him and pulled him back "and what if there is a demon behind there?" she asked him obviously worried. Robin shrugged her off "I'll be fine Starfire" he soothed making her let go of him, he slowly inched forward closer and closer the the piller. Once he had made his way to it he stepped to the right of it and held his body close to the concrete it was made from. He peered his head round expecting the worst, he took a deep breath as did his friends who were watching. And he looked to the other side of the pillar. Nothing. Robin looked at his team and shook his head.

Beastboy looked disbelief "I heard something" he defended. "perhaps it was us that you heard?" Starfire reasoned, he shook his head "no. It was something... Something not like us" Beastboy told them. "look why don't we just carry on walking? I dunno about you guys but I dont fancy other demon battle right now" Robin said as he walked past the group "to be honest Robin I dont ever fancy demon battles" Cyborg laughed. Raven followed her friends and noticed a spider web hanging in the corner of one of the shop windows, she looked to the other side of her and realised there were several spider webs hanging from the ceiling, wrapped round chairs, and on the other side of the floor they were on she suddenly noticed a huge web running from one pillar to the next. She gasped and walked towards the battered railings and looked at the floor below them. It was completely over run by webs, she couldnt even see the floor or the shops down there the vast amount of web was thick and looked like it was crawling up the walls.

Raven went to run to her friends but fell to the floor a scene ran through her head of a woman behind her grabbing her and pulling her down into the webs below, everything that flashed past had a blood red tint. Once finished she jumped to the left away from the side but a pair of arms crashed to where she had fallen. Raven stumbled up and didnt bother looking at her attacker, instead she flew towards her friends. She reached them pretty quickly they were staring at the jungle of spider web in front of them. They looked behind as they heard Raven, "Beastboy was right. Theres a demon here" Cyborg pointed to the webs "let me guess it has something to do with spiders?" Raven nodded and looked behind her and ran through the webs using her powers to blast through anythin in her way, "shes a spider demon" Raven explained as they ran "she can turn into a spider which is why Robin didnt see her. She usually hunts wiches and wizards." She said to her friends at a fast pace. "what does she do to them? Eat them?" Beastboy asked "no, she sucks there powers meaning she also gains them. If you get biten or scratched by her then you get turned into one." Cyborg gulped, "she can use voice echo through her webs, and blast web out of her hands." Raven said as they reached a shop with no webs, they rushed inside. "how did you find her?" Starfire whispered, Raven thought back to the scene that she was sent and it was obviously not spider demon because a) she didnt have that power and b) even if she did have it from gaining it from one of her victims the demon wouldnt of told her want she was going to do. Raven could only think of two ways of how she got it and she didnt like either, the fact everything was tinted let her know it was a evil presence. So it meant that her evil side had sent it through, or Trigon was becoming more of a powerful being which meant he might of sent it to her whether it was intentional or not she didnt know.

"long story" Raven finally replied, suddenly the sound of foot steps made them all hide behind a till. And they waited as they clearly heard what sounded like a angry hiss, "my webs! You have destroyed them! You will pay for that, I will find you. No one can hide from me." a woman's voice rang through there ears. They all looked at each other silently asking the question of 'now what?'


End file.
